The present invention is based on the discovery that muscle fatigue, resulting from extreme exertion, arises, inter alia, out of the generation of metabolites by the muscles, the fatigue persisting until the metabolites have been effectively dissipated or evacuated by the bloodstream.
It is well known that the limbs of sportsmen, athletes, dancers, etc., after having been subjected to extreme exertion, are generally subjected to manual massage, in the venous direction, and this is found to be effective to a more or less limited degree in resotring the capacity of the person being treated.